The Soccer Match
by ICanStopAnytime
Summary: The castaways take a break from fending off death to play a little soccer. A light one-shot with an ensamble cast, including Kate, Sayid, Sawyer, Hurley, and others.


**Author's Note: ** More rediscoveries of old pieces never posted to fanfic net...enjoy!

**The Soccer Match**

Jack was a little irritated that Sayid wanted to waste any amount of thread for such frivolities, but he was so glad to see the man happy again after Shannon's death that he handed over the spool. With a little help from Sun, and with Locke's hunting expedition for materials, the Iraqi managed to manufacture a ball. It wasn't exact, but it would do.

"Now," Sayid said, standing across from Kate on the sidelines of the field, which had been marked out by the island's entertainment director Hurley, "we can compete in a sport wherein _I_ have the advantage."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," she said, tilting her head in challenge. "Poor thing, are you still smarting from the way I massacred you in golf?"

Sayid smiled. "Just to prove my magnamanity," he said, "I will let you begin the selection for teams."

Kate accepted his challenge and surveyed the crowd of survivors. She smiled at Jack and called him over, much to Sawyer's chagrin. As Jack walked over to her side, he glanced at Sawyer smugly. Kate, however, cast an apologetic look in Sawyer's direction. "Sorry, but that wound's still slowing you down."

"You'd be surprised at the vigor left in me, darlin'."

"I will take Sawyer," said Sayid. Sawyer looked at him with a mixture of gratitude, disbelief, and suspicion. He eyed Kate as he made his way over behind his captain.

Kate chose Eko next. Eko joined her, but in his deep voice he intoned, "Just because I am tall and big, do not assume I have any talent for sports."

"I plan to make you goalie," Kate replied.

"Yeah," said Sawyer from behind Sayid. "Just growl and scare us off."

Eko eyed his challenger threateningly, but then he smiled and laughed.

Sayid chose Jin next, and then Kate picked Locke, who was out of the hatch for once. Rose and Bernard were on computer duty.

As the selection continued, an uncomfortable Hurley stood in the crowd, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Hurley," Sayid called.

"Mohammed," grumbled Sawyer from behind him, "I'd like to actually win this one."

"Shhh…" commanded Sayid. "I remember what it was like."

"Hey, Pelé," Sawyer rejoined, "I thought you said you were _good_ at this sport,"

"At university, yes, but not when I was a school boy."

"Alas, you unfortunate child!" Sawyer exclaimed with a pronounced air of lamentation. "Did even the girls pick on you?"

Sayid glanced back at him. "As a matter of fact, yes," he said, "but only because they loved me."

Sawyer chortled, and Hurley slowly made his way over to his team.

"Well, we _could_ make him goalie," Sawyer suggested. "He'd plug that hole pretty well."

"Hey, dude," said Hurley. "I'm actually pretty good at catching stuff, too."

"Goalkeeper it is then," said Sayid.

Kate glanced around the company. She chose Michael next. Sayid, in turn signaled for Charlie.

"Ana," said Kate, and the ex-cop strutted over behind her.

"Did you want to play, Libby?" Sayid asked.

"Yeah, I'll give it a try," she said.

Sawyer sighed loudly from behind him. "A girl, Sayid? You sure know how to pick teams."

Kate and Sayid attempted to recruit more players, but the rest of the survivors preferred to be spectators.

"Don't you need at least seven for soccer?" Sawyer asked.

"We can make do," replied Sayid. "I will be the only forward. Hurley is on goal; Sawyer, you and Jin can be the fullbacks, and Libby and Charlie will be the midfielders."

Kate followed Sayid's lead and assigned positions for her team, taking the position of forward herself. The two teams lined up against one another, but then, from the sidelines, Claire asked, "How are you going to keep the teams straight?"

"Yes," said Sun. "You should have colors or something."

"Skins and shirts," drawled Sawyer. And then he winked lecherously at Kate. "And I think I know who the skins should be."

Kate tsked at him. "We've got _two_ girls on our team. You boys can be the skins, and we'll just remember who Libby's playing for."

"Whatever floats your boat, sweetheart," Sawyer replied, unbuttoning his shirt in a suggestive striptease before casting it off.

From behind him Libby laughed, and Hurley, who had not yet taken his spot in the goal, muttered, "I don't need to take mine off, do I? I mean, since I'm the goalie and all. No confusion."

"Good God, no," said Sawyer.

Charlie smiled and took off his own T-shirt, and Jin followed.

"Come on, Mohammed," Sawyer mocked the Iraqi, "let the ladies see the goods."

Clearly embarrassed, but just as clearly anxious to get on with the game, Sayid drew his shirt over his head and tossed it to the sidelines. "Secret weapon," Libby muttered. "We'll incapacitate one-third of the competition."

Kate heard her and laughed, but she said, "Not a chance. I need to teach two of those boys a lesson."

The game proved to be more of a challenge than Sayid had anticipated. For all his humility, Eko turned out to be a formidable goalie, and, on his own team, neither Libby nor Sawyer were of much help. In the end, the score was tied, and it all came down to a free kick. As Sayid positioned himself before the goal, someone shouted from the sidelines, "Win this one for Shannon." Sayid thought the whole idea a little silly—scoring a goal to honor the memory of a lost love, but he was glad to at least hear her name mentioned. How the survivors swept the dead like dust beneath a rug. He took the shot, and the ball soared straight into the goal, winning the skins the game.

As the defeated team shook the hands of the victors, Kate flippantly asked Sayid, "Do you feel like more of a man now that you've finally beat me at a sport?"

"No," he replied nonchalantly, raising her hand to kiss it for the second time since they had met, "but I do feel quite good."

**THE END**


End file.
